Reformat
by Shade Penn
Summary: Come And Get It AU. Jack was a hindrance to his plans, so Shockwave did the only logical thing. He got rid of him, until only Ripclaw remained. Non-Con, Jack/Shockwave.


**A/N: This story idea was given to me by someone who wishes to remain anonymous. Basically, they wanted a scenario like in another fic, but instead of Knock Out brainwashing Jack, they wanted Shockwave to do it.**

 **Warnings: Non-con, brainwashing, alternating timeline.**

 **Diverges from Chapter 15.**

* * *

 _When Jack woke up, he was lying on a berth lowered to being completely horizontal, the bright light above him making him squint and avert his optics. His vents hitched as he saw Shockwave standing at his side, staring down at him. It was creepy and Jack scowled at him._

 _"What are you looking at you-" Jack groaned as a sharp sting erupted in his head, and he saw a long cable going from a monitor machine to- Jack's optics widened as the end of the cabin was at his head-no, he could_ feel _the sting, it was in his head! "What are you doing to me?!"_

 _Shockwave continued to be impassive, his tone never wavering. "You, Jack, are a liability, a variable I cannot allow to interfere with my experiment." He explained. "Had you complied, I would not be forced to take such drastic measures. Ripclaw will not cause me the same strife."_

 _Jack glared at him, confused and dread forming in his spark. "What? That doesn't make any sense!"_

 _"It does not have to, as soon enough you will cease to exist as but a speck of memory." Shockwave said, and Jack's optics widened as the scientist leaned in closer to him. "Commencing reformat."_

 _Jack jerked back, terror clutching his spark. "What?! No-!"_

 _The world went dark again._

* * *

It hurt, his groin ached with each thrust. Ripclaw still moaned, still encouraged Predaking to keep going. The other Predacon's optics were bright, frenzied as he slammed their hips together, squelching, wet noises following. Ripclaw's olfactory was assaulted with the permeating scent of interface as Predaking neared overload, and Ripclaw gasped, arching his back as he let his valve ripple around the spike.

Predaking's arms wrapped around his waist, bringing him to his chest as he roared. His wings flared and wrapped around Ripclaw, holding him even tighter as the wolf Predacon let out a long, agonized shriek as his valve burned, transfluid stinging due to the tears but closed his optics and gritted his denta as he smothered the cry before Predaking could become suspicious.

Shockwave wanted him to become pregnant as quickly as possible, and any sign he wasn't reciprocal to Predaking's advances were not acceptable.

Ripclaw relaxed his frame, feeling the rest of the transfluid spill deeper inside of him, hopefully deep enough that he would not have to do this again. He had not wanted Predaking to be his first, but he didn't want to disappoint their master either.

So Ripclaw faked it, pretended to want the other Predacon as he loomed over him and kissed him. Tried not to scream when the spike drove into him, rough and thick and _not want he wanted_. Energon had burned from the tear, and he fought back tears as Predaking tried to be gentle, but he was just as much an inexperienced virgin as Ripclaw.

Despite his hope, Ripclaw was more than aware this likely wouldn't result in him getting pregnant.

Ripclaw vented deeply, and wrapped his arms around Predaking and buried his face into the mech's chest. If he ignored the wings holding him up, or the extra servo around his waist, he could imagine he was with the one he really wanted.

He could pretend he was with Shockwave.

* * *

 _When he opened his optics, he blinked as he looked around. Jack felt sluggish as he ran saw he was in a different room. He blinked slowly, why would he think he was somewhere else? Shaking his head, Jack reached to touch his head, but found it was closed-why would he think otherwise? Jack frowned, and unsteadily got to his pedes. The energon ropes around his wrists fell to the floor as he walked around, dragging along with him._

 _The room was dimly lit, with another berth to the side of the room. A terminal was beside it, and a trolley of items he couldn't identify. His senses were dulled, leaving him with a blanketed fog over his higher functions. It was why when the door slid open, he jumped at the sound._

 _He didn't know why, but something told him to be on alert as a large, bulky purple mech with one optic walked in. The mech stared at him, unnervingly silent as the door slid closed behind him._

 _"Do you know who I am?"_

 _Jack opened his mouth, but the answer he thought he knew wasn't there, gone like smoke dissipating. He shook his head. "I can't recall."_

 _"I am Shockwave." The mech replied as he walked closer. Jack tensed, but he didn't know why. The other mech wasn't being threatening or aggressive. "I created you, Ripclaw."_

 _Jack blinked. "That's not-" he stopped, because he found he didn't know why he wanted to protest. The fog thickened, and he rubbed his head. He was so distracted he failed to realize how close Shockwave got until he was right in front of Jack, and the Predacon stiffened as the other mech's servo cupped him between his legs. "What are you doing?"_

 _Shockwave's calm tone didn't waver, but his optic had a strange brightness to it. "You are mine to do with as I wish." His digits tightened. "Now open your panel."_

 _Jack frowned slowly, wanting to protest again, but found he couldn't think of_ why _. He vented heavily. "Okay." He said quietly, and willed his interface panel to open. The draft was cool, but Jack gasped as warm metal pressed against his valve._

 _The Predacon keened as Shockwave slid his thumb to the anterior node, pressing into the stiffening num. Jack's helm fins twitched, as the other mech's antenna curled slightly. Pleasure coiled inside of Jack, but with it a disgust he didn't understand,_ why _did he feel that? Why did this mech's touch make him want to vomit? "Why are you doing this?"_

 _"As I have said, you are mine." The mech replied calmly. His thumb slid down from the nub to the valve lips, caressing the slit. Jack mewled as the digit penetrated lightly, pressing against the inner mesh. He could feel the warm ventilation from Shockwave, the mech's optic cycling wider. "Is this pleasurable?"_

 _Jack moaned as the digit began to slide in deeper, even as his thighs closed. The urge to protest was stronger. "I-I-" he shook his head. "No," he bit out, "I-I don't want this. Stop."_

 _Shockwave did, which Jack found more surprising than he expected. The mech's tone was odd as he pulled his servo away, almost like…he was disappointed. "Subject has not yet reached full reformation."_

 _Jack's optics widened, his spark thudding. "What are you-ahh!" his wrists stung, and he collapsed to his knees. Through the pain he could see tiny needles had pierced his metal skin, and his body felt sluggish as he fell onto his front._

 _The world went dark._

* * *

Gingerly, and despite Predaking's protests, Ripclaw made his way to Shockwave's quarters. The door opened upon his arrival, revealing a room more like a smaller lab than a living quarter. Ripclaw let the door close behind him, and he walked towards the mech at the terminal. "It's done, Master."

Shockwave paused, but went back to typing on his terminal. "Get on the examination table, and I will be with you momentarily."

"Yes, Master." Ripclaw said, and walked over to the slab on the other side of the room, across from the scientist's berth. Tiny pinprick scars littered his wrists, and when Predaking saw them, Ripclaw merely explained they were the result of accidently clawing at his wrists while he had been feral.

Ripclaw hadn't cared if he believed him, only that they got their coupling over and done with. He winced as he lifted himself onto the slab, lying on his back as the energon burned again. He glanced to the side as Shockwave made his way to him, and opened his panel to let the scientist see the damage. "Is it bad?"

"There is tearing, which is not unexpected." Shockwave said, calmly reaching for the cloth on the trolley, and began cleaning away the energon. Ripclaw's helm fins twitched as the pain began to lessen with each wipe. "Did Predaking succeed in inseminating you?"

"Yes, I felt the transfluid going into my tube." Ripclaw said. "I think it will take another try before I become pregnant." He made a face to show his displeasure with the idea.

"Remember you are doing this for our cause." Shockwave said, but his slightly narrowed optic betrayed how he really thought.

Ripclaw tilted his head, and sat up to grab the mech's wrist. Shockwave looked at him, and Ripclaw leaned in to kiss him on the side of his head, right below his antenna. Shockwave tensed as the Predacon held the sides of his head, and looked him in the optic. "I do this for you." He said softly, and leaned down to kiss him under the chin.

Shockwave pushed Ripclaw's servos down. "Quite." He replied evenly, and pressed two digits carefully against the valve lips. Ripclaw tensed. "Is there still any discomfort?"

Ripclaw bit his lip, tail swishing over the side of the slab. "No." he said. "Or at least, not of the painful kind." His optics became half-lidded as Shockwave glanced at him. "You don't need to be careful, Master," he said softly, "Predaking has taken my seal." He slid his servo down to grab Shockwave's, pushing it until his palm was flat against the Predacon's valve. "I want you to have me, Master."

Shockwave vented heavily, warm air wafting over Ripclaw's plating to sensitization. "In which way?"

Ripclaw couldn't purr, but he rumbled his engine to imitate such a sound. "Anyway you want; I'm yours."

"Then I wish to…interface with you."

Ripclaw smiled coyly. "It's about time."

* * *

 _Jack frowned as he looked around the strange room, wondering how he got into this different room. Wait, different? Jack shook his head as he got off the slab, rubbing his brow plate as the room spun. He felt sluggish, and was unsteady on his pedes._

 _The door slid open, and a bulky purple mech walked in. For a fleeting moment, he wondered why seeing him made him uneasy. It passed though when the mech looked at him, and it sent a flush of warmth through him as Jack preened under the gaze._

 _"Do you know who I am?" The mech asked._

 _Jack nodded. "My master, Shockwave."_

 _"Correct." The mech said. "What is your name?"_

 _"Ripclaw." Jack blinked, the bad taste in his mouth taking him by surprise. That…that didn't feel right, something about_ this _didn't feel right._

 _Shockwave held out his servo, and Jack unhesitatingly grabbed it. The mech pulled him to the berth, energon ropes around Jack's wrists dragging along with him. Shockwave nodded to the berth, and Jack sat down as the mech followed suit. "Open your panel."_

 _Jack did so, but something like dread welled up in his spark. Why was he feeling this? He stiffened as Shockwave touched the ring around his spike, something else stirring deep inside of him. "What are you doing?"_

 _"Providing stimuli." Shockwave replied calmly._

 _Jack furrowed his optic ridges, but gasped as pleasure erupted from the mech's touches as he circled around his spike casing. Jack moaned low, his spike inflating to half-mast. His helm fins twitched as the other mech wrapped his servo around the shaft and began to rub along it._

 _"I need a transfluid sample from you." Shockwave said matter-of-factly. "Do not fight."_

 _Jack moans increased as the pumping continued, his stomach coiling tight as his back arched. His fists clenched, and pressure built in his groin. Jack shuffled, frowning as disgust began to override the pleasure._

 _Suddenly, on the brink of overload, Jack stopped._

 _The Predacon stared at the ceiling, optics wide as he didn't know why he wouldn't keep going-only that he didn't want to._

 _"S-stop it." Jack whispered, coolant pooling in his optics as he couldn't understand_ why _. "Stop touching me."_

 _Shockwave stopped, but his tone was no longer devoid of emotion. He sounded…disappointed. "Re-engage reformation."_

 _Jack's optics cycled wider, stings erupting along his wrists. His body collapsed onto the berth, the world growing fainter until all he could see was Shockwave's single optic looming over him._

 _And then, the world was dark._

* * *

Ripclaw watched Shockwave, tail swishing behind him as he lied on his stomach on the berth. The scientist was pouring a silvery liquid – nanites, he said they were, which would only help the transfluid quicken – into a clear, ribbed tube that he inserted on the rounded casing behind his interface panel.

Once finished, Shockwave looked at him. "Get onto your back."

Ripclaw nodded and rolled over, allowing the scientist to climb on top of him, planting his plasma cannon by Ripclaw's hip while the other snaked between the Predacon's legs. Ripclaw mewled as digits fondled the mesh, still sensitive from the earlier couple he and Predaking engaged in. His spike roused, but Shockwave only wanted his valve for now, so he kept that function offline for the time being.

"Master, please don't tease me." Ripclaw begged, but the mech only seemed to make his touches lighter. The Predacon vented, his whole frame shuddering. "That's right, you _like_ hearing me beg."

Shockwave's optic became half-lidded. "Correct." He swiped one digit along the valve slit, causing Ripclaw to moan. "Continue."

The Predacon shivered in anticipation. "Master, I want you," he said breathily, "I want you so much. More than you could ever know."

The scientist stared at him for a moment, but his cycling optic and heavy vents gave him away.

Ripclaw grinned and shimmied his hips. "Please, purge that unworthy mech's touch. Make me scream _your_ name like I never screamed his-ahhh!" he screeched, triumph surging through him as Shockwave finally gave him what he wanted.

* * *

 _Waking up, he blinked as he looked around the unfamiliar room. It didn't register why he was here, but wouldn't question it. He only sat on the slab and waited._

 _He didn't have to wait long, and his tail wagged as the door slid open._

 _A one-optic mech walked in, and stared at him. "Do you know who I am?"_

 _"Master Shockwave." He answered at once._

 _The mech nodded, and gestured for him to lie back. "I will be examining you for your first coupling with Predaking. Do you understand what that means?"_

 _He vented. "I am to get pregnant, to create more Predacons for the Decepticon cause."_

 _Shockwave nodded as he lifted the Predacon's legs into stirrups. He paused though, and gave him a stare that was intense, focused. "What is your name."_

 _"Ripclaw."_

 _Shockwave leaned on the slab, servo slithering up the Predacon's leg to his thigh. "And who do you belong to?"_

 _Ripclaw didn't hesitate. "You."_

* * *

Ripclaw curled against the one-optic mech, leaning into the servo petting his back. He felt a flush of pleasure and warmth.

And when Shockwave asked him, "Who do you belong too?" Ripclaw's answer would never change.

"You. I'll always belong to you."


End file.
